


Losing Your Heart For Another

by praedachii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, akaashi keiji/bokuto koutarou - Freeform, lmao i dont know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praedachii/pseuds/praedachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto forgets its Akaashi's birthday and ends up trying to find a way to solve all his problems in the next 4 hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Your Heart For Another

"What- Why was I unaware of this? And most importantly why on EARTH did you know this before me?" Bokuto asks surprised as he didn't know that today was in fact Akaashi Keiji's birthday.

"So what did you get him?" Kuroo asks.

And of course, knowing that Bokuto didn't get him anything, Kuroo sighs and Bokuto just stands there, paralyzed, panicking.

"Yo, bro. I hardly know the kid, I only know him through you, but even I got him something. Nothing big, but something at least. You did say happy birthday to him, right?" Kuroo sighs once more after Bokuto just repeats the word 'I' over and over again.

"Hey bro, I'm not the one to say anything here but isn't Akaashi you're best friend? Even a little bit more? And yet you didn't know when his birthday was... Typical" Kuroo says but he doesn't hide the fact that deep down he's smirking because he's been doing that ever since he told Bokuto what day it was today. Koutarou replied with of course, Friday. But that only led to more face palming and small chuckles from Kuroo every once in a while when realizing how stupid his best bro really was.

"Its not my fault nobody told me! Why didn't Akaashi tell me? Are we not close enough for him to tell me it was his birthday? And you still didn't answer my question, how do you know about this?!"

"Ah, you see. Well Akaashi, himself, told me. Guess he trusts me more than you, bro" Kuroo pats Bokuto's back sympathetically and laughs while he walks out of the gym. Bokuto just stands there, shocked, millions of questions running in his mind. Why did Akaashi tell Kuroo and not him? Why didn't Akaashi tell him first? Why didn't Akaashi tell him at all?! How was he supposed to know it was his birthday today? Why didn't anyone say anything during practice? How is he supposed to get a present before the day ends? And as that question rushes to his head, Bokuto stood still, wide eyes and runs out of the gym, grabs his bag, coat and hat while he checks his phone. 9 o'clock. He has 4 hours.

As he rushes through each store, Bokuto still doesn't know what he should get. What does Akaashi like other than volleyball? Clothing? Jewelry? Voodoo? Its been a couple hours and Bokuto still has no idea, not only that but Kuroo isn't helping by not answering his texts and its already getting very dark and harder to see. Luckily the town put on their street lamps and the Christmas decorations from the stores which give out a lot of light and he does have to admit, he's never been out in town this late before and it is very pretty. But now isn't the time to inspect the town's view, Akaashi takes priority.

But not too long after, Bokuto is found sitting on the park bench looking away in the distance. He has given up. He doesn't know what Akaashi likes or what he should get him. At first he wanted something special for his setter, that nobody else would of thought of. But right now, neither himself could think of it. He is running out of time fast but within that hour left, he couldn't possibly buy something, run to Akaashi's house, give him the present before midnight, could he? Bokuto kind of felt like Cinderella at the moment having a deadline at midnight, life or death situation... Or that's what Bokuto thought happened in that movie, or was that Avengers... Or something with spies... Spy Kids? Totally Spies? Jackie Chan? Anyways, going back to his original thoughts, Bokuto wondered what would happen if he didn't bring in the present before midnight. How would Akaashi feel knowing that Bokuto didn't realize it was his birthday sooner or that he gave up trying to find his present, would he be sad? Mad? Never to be his friend again?! Bokuto sighed, could this really be possible?

He looks at his phone. 11 o'clock. He has 1 hour. But that's also not what he's focusing on. He stares at his lock screen which happens to be him putting an arm over Akaashi's shoulders. The day he took that, was the day he met Akaashi. That day, the setter walked into the gym and tried out for the Fukurodani's Volleyball Team. Bokuto knew from first sight that he was the one, that he must join the volleyball team or else Bokuto wouldn't join either. When he finally was part of the team, Bokuto and him became inseparable. Akaashi was the peanut butter to his jelly, the icing to his cake, the sugar to his spice, the smile to his face, the setter to his ace. He and Akaashi ended up being the best of friends.

Bokuto actually ended up having a similar thought a few days ago after Konoha asked if Akaashi and him were dating. Koutarou denied it but he never really thought of Akaashi as a partner but the past few days, Bokuto kind of wanted it to be that way and maybe, by just a small teeny tiny chance that maybe Bokuto had some feeling for Akaashi.

Bokuto closes the phone after staring at it for a while and puts it in his pocket. He leans his head back and sighs, letting out mist from the icy air. What has he gotten himself into?

"Dear, you seem down. Is something the matter?" Bokuto lifts his head to see an old woman approaching him.

"No..." He mumbles not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment, can he just mourn in peace?

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to but I would listen. You seemed like you were sad and especially on a Friday night like this I thought people like you would be having fun at a club or with friends yet you seem down... I thought maybe I could come over and cheer you up a bit though I have nothing to bring but my kind words and ears to listen" She smiles and giggles at herself. Bokuto looked her in the eyes. Maybe he should rant to someone, maybe that would make him feel better.

"Well..." Bokuto starts trying his best to figure out what to say. "I have a friend who's birthday is today and I only knew about this recently but nobody told me so I didn't know anything and I want to get them something but before the day ends that is but I have nothing and I've spent the last 3 hours trying to find the perfect gift because this friend really means a lot to me and I mean really really a lot and I think I might like them and so that's why I'm stressing out more about getting a gift but nothing seems to be to my or probably they're liking but then I still don't know what to get them and if the day ends like this I couldn't forget myself and maybe my friend would think I'm a horrible human being and then not end up being my friend anymore which I would really hate and I only have an hour left but I'm still stuck so now I'm sulking and I don't know why I'm not doing nothing anything but apparently I'm a giver-upper and I don't know what to do but every shop is almost closed and I- I... I cant, its impossible!" Bokuto stops, breathing heavily from saying all that at once while the woman stands there, first at shocked by how much the man has changed just within a few words but at the same time she stays calm and sits besides him.

"I think you should stop worrying about this so much. I find that any gift would be nice as long as you thought about them and that they know that. They would appreciate anything from you if they are a true friend, no matter what it is. So if you want to get something before 12 then there's a nice souvenir shop just down the road which doesn't close until later on tonight, you could get something there" She says.

Bokuto gasps at the idea. He hugs her but apologizes right after for doing something so sudden but she laughs it off and orders him to go find that gift. Bokuto thanked her about a million times before he runs off towards the direction she pointed in where the souvenir shop should be.

Around 11:55, Bokuto ends up sprinting his lunges out towards Akaashi's house, he's nearly there but yet there are only 5 minutes before the end of the day. He has never ran this fast before not even during volleyball and he feels the sharp pain in his side.  
He ends up on the doorstep and rings the doorbell, small bag in hands. Just as he was going to ring a second time, the door opens and standing in front of him was Akaashi, in a night robe, slippers and messy bed hair.

"Bokuto-sa-"

"AKAASHI!" He screamed but realized it's almost midnight and every other person in the neighborhood was asleep. "I mean hey hey hey," he whispers quietly.

"What are you doing here at," Akaashi looks behind him. "11:59?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" He shouts again getting a 'shut up' and a 'I will stab whoever is screaming right now' from a few houses next door.

"Um, thanks Bokuto-san. You didn't have to though at this time of night, tomorrow would of been fine" He says peaking towards his neighbours making sure none of them have come out of the house, ready to stab Bokuto.

"No, but then that wouldn't be your actual birthday"

"Does it matter?"

"Akaashi, it matters to me yes" Akaashi squints his nose as to how loud Bokuto is being.

"Do you want to come inside?" He asks and Bokuto nods furiously.

Akaashi asks if Bokuto wanted anything, tea or coffee but he said it was fine. Akaashi then served himself coffee and sat down on his couch.

"Why this late, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi grimaces after looking at the clock. Bokuto could tell that he was tired or that he just woke him up but that won't stop him from giving his gift.

"Because I didn't want to miss your birthday, oh and I got you this" He says smiling, handing Akaashi the gift.  
He then opens it to find a stuffed owl.

"Well...???" Bokuto looks at Akaashi with wide eyes.

"Bokuto-san, I love it"

"Oh really? Well I didn't know if you did like it or not cause I mean you said you liked owls once right so I thought to myself as I entered the store oh what a cool grey horned owl! Not that I watch documentaries of them or anything like that... What? No... I totally study like a normal teenager... Okay I'm lying I don't study, who studies not that it's bad if you do study but okay I do watch those documentaries instead of studying but they're cute and I watch them every Friday night but it's okay if I miss it this night cause you're an exception and maybe one day we could watch them together, I don't know because I li- Um, you see I... Well-" Bokuto was cut off by a pair of lips on his own, tasting coffee he closes his eyes. The kiss is stopped when Akaashi pulled back, cupping Bokuto's cheeks and smiling.

"Bokuto-san, thank you for the gift, I love it and I'd love to see those owl documentaries if you would like"

"Right now?" Bokuto blushes.

"Yes, right now"

Bokuto smiles widely and then wraps his arms around Akaashi's neck kissing him once again but more deeply this time.

"Happy Birthday Keiji" He says even if it is already passed midnight and it still isn't technically his birthday, but who cares. Bokuto only cares for one thing right now, and that's Akaashi Keiji.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey everyone ! Before I say anything I apologize if this fic is not as great as most of you expected well it is my first ever fanfic after all SHOCKING RIGHT !! not really lmao, but hope it was okay for a one shot, quick, short, fluffy duffy bokuaka fic cause I wrote this out of boredom and some of you may know that feeling ahah, and since I just started AO3, I'm still just started getting the hang of everything and once I do, expect to see waaay more content and longer fics too !! *double pistols and a wink*


End file.
